


Tableaus

by thatseapotato



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Shorts, Smut, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatseapotato/pseuds/thatseapotato
Summary: Highlights of moments froze in time, akin to a series of tableaus.Fluffy, smutty, and angsty moments written into short(er) scenes.Too, this is my first time uploading on Archive of Our Own and I have little idea on what I am doing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), The Boy/The Girl
Kudos: 22





	1. More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! I am the mastermind behind these monstrosities. Please, for the love of all good, do not read this if you know me in-real-life. If you have any requests, leave them in the comments; but be mindful that I will not forecertainly write yours. Too, if any figures mentioned feel uncomfortable with any of the content, of course I will take it down.
> 
> Oh! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A testing night off a Floridan shore.

The two sat together under a grain familiar to the Floridan. Staring out on the water ahead, watching with content as the gentle night waves wash in and out. 

Earlier they had found a secluded area along the coast to make down time after their long day together. George began to grow sleepy, today's events flickering through his mind like a movie: vividly remembering the way he melted under his touch, recalling waves of euphoria gained from laughs-well wheezes-that shake the Earth itself. 

As his day and dream drew to a close, he began to resurface reality. Where his tiredness weighed heavily upon his shoulders and the crisp night air sent shivers down his spine.

“George…” Dreams voice called to him low and warm, “You can lie with me if you feel tired… I have the blanket anyways.” 

He did not need to be told twice, and too tired to really care rolled over into the lap of his best friend. Best Friend… the word he detested, a word that mocked his endearment. The unholy nights he sought to forget, when he could no longer help himself, being unwantedly summoned to his mind.

Dream observed his friend fiddle between his knees, attempting to find comfort and warmth. Feeling his heart flutter in hope, body calm to touch and conscious chastise him for such foolish feelings.

“So George…” he started again, nonchalantly, as the older began to settle, “How are you liking Florida?”

“I quite fancy it,” he hummed quietly in response.

“You know, everything is so much more beautiful here…” 

“Even me?” 

Nothing could have prepared him for George’s response, sudden pressures from the likes of an experiment piercing him. This is a test, he believed, but what am I to circle? Dream eyes falling to George’s lips in consideration.

With his friend now peering up at him from his rest, a smile crawled from his mouth, barely able to voice a “Yes.” And before giving himself a chance to recollect his thoughts, Dream felt himself dip down to George. 

“Especially you,” he managed to slip out before meeting his lips.

George was hesitant at first, but found reassurance in the arms of Dream snaking further under his shirt, bringing his own softened arms to pull his friend closer.

“I was just going to tell you stories but this is much, much better,” the younger pulled back to briefly admit before matching his friend dearly once again.

With the faint but distinguishable sound of folding waves inspiring their rhythm…. The pair fade into their requiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff: a work inspired by DreamNotFound. Feedback in the comments is greatly, immensely appreciated. Too, this is my first time uploading work on Archive of Our Own so I have little idea on what I am doing.


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of confessions between friends.

He felt his stomach in knots, overwhelmed. With every extensive second that passed Dream felt himself grow smaller. Tears began welling in his eyes, spilling over like a crashing wave before he could stop them.

“I… feel nothing,” he quieted, an uncertain silence looming over both their heads, “I feel numb.” The words he had struggled to find for so long purged from his lips, leaving him nothing less than ashamed.

He felt George’s unreadable gaze, watching his eyes scan his own face. But then felt himself unravel with an unfamiliar set of lips match his.

“Did you feel something there?” The older questioned, hoping, wishing he had not made a mistake. Gazing into the downturned eyes of his best friend, carefully studying his expression. Shame welling within him, after putting years of friendship on the line for his fruitless, unrequited lust.

Dream felt a smug smirk tug at his lips, yet did his best to suppress it. “I am not sure,” he watched closely, earning a squem with his response, “You… you might have to try again.” 

Dream felt warm, with his now familiar lips. He brought his hands gently from his lap to his friends face, and pushed back into his advance. Grinning through their kiss like a giddy child as his small friend climbed into his lap. 

To his surprise George pulled him, instead into a hug, burying his face and wrapping his arms around the nook of his neck. Forcing Dream to lean back further onto the headboard. They laid together in comfortable silence, with a figurative glow-like the one of a screen-emitting from both their blooming chests.

He manages to mumble an “I love you” into George's hair, assuming he does not hear it. But he does, and smiles gently. 

Dream sighs in the comforting arms of his friend. George buzzes hopefully to their unspoken confessions. Both knowing that, finally, no secrets lie between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff: a short(er) work inspired by DreamNotFound. Feedback in the comments would be greatly, immensely appreciated.


	3. Early Mornings in the Middle of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising... tensions between family friends (obviously not related by blood-but friends by their parents' connections).

The two grew tired as the night went on… well morning at this point. Spending the past few hours competitively playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate on the Switch as their friends sleep soundly on air mattresses in the room next door.

“Damn it!” The girl whisper-screamed when her character was vanquished for a third and final time that round. A warm laugh bellowed from the boy. “Rematch. Now.”

“You have not won a single match so far,” he protested.

“I beat you in Mario Kart.”

Taking a moment to recall he says “You did.”

“You know you are beating me because I am tired.” She teased, in an attempt to hide her lack of skill in the game.

“Maybe… but if you are tired we should get to bed for the night. Everyone else already left.”

“Only if you promise to rematch me tomorrow.”

“But then you will have no excuses when you lose,” he said, with half truth and wit.

“Oh come on…” she laughed, “I am taking that as a yes, let’s just get to bed.”

The girl and boy powered off the television then Switch before setting their controllers to charge. Continuing with a robber-like tip-toe around the corner to the bedroom. Both opening the door to find seven unconscious bodies sleeping peacefully, scattered across the room. Their voices shrunk to a faint quiet not wanting to wake the others.

“Look,” he pointed, “Your brother is taking up our mattress.” 

With their attention turned they notice her young brother lying on his back, similarly to a star, with his plushies surrounding him and taking up any remote space left. He completely consumed the airmateress.

“Just move him over?” She seriously suggested.

“Does he not sleep walk and have sleep troubles?”

“He does,” she bit her lip, with her heart slightly warmed to his concern.

“I do not want to risk waking him, so I can just take the couch, have a good night.”

“Absolutely not,” she stops his leaving with a careful hand on his forearm. “You can share with me.”

“You literally sleep on the single bed,” he argued with shock at her suggestion.

“I mean… we will fit, and I am fine with it.” 

“Then so am I.”

She paused briefly considering, “Unless you kick in your sleep.”

“I promise I do not,” he laughed at the accusation.

“Sh!” Now both tried containing their laughter, leaning over with a hand on their mouths and another on their stomach.

“Okay,” she continues while jarring her rising giggles, “give me a moment to change into my pajamas, go ahead and get comfy in the meantime.”

“I will miss you!” He playfully called out as she left to change. She sent dramatic air kisses in response.

The boy swiftly removed his socks and threw them across the room for good measure. Proceeding to climb into the bed and await her return. The girl slid her clothes off, replacing her beachwear with a big tee and casual spandex shorts. Folding away her clothes for later. Both’s anxiousness seem to fill the silence, considering it is not often they were one on one… let alone share a bed. Their minds glossing over what their friends would whisper when they were to wake.

“Move over,” she commanded re-entering the room. He obeyed, shifting further to the side, watching as she cautiously shuffled in. “Good night.”

“Night,” he responds with a smile.

Minutes that feel like hours pass between the two. Each willing their minds to sleep, and not focus on the current sleeping situation, both observing the sheer tension between their bodies. 

The air was different, no longer seeming so innocent.

The girl’s thoughts are cut with a knife as she feels the heavy drape of an arm around her waist.

“What, what are you doing?” She voices breathlessly, finally finding some words.

“I was cold,” the boy lied.

“Thats cute. How do you think the others will react when they see this?” 

“This?” He brings his voice to a questioning low.

“... Yeah, the cuddling.”.

“Does it matter?” He asks before shuffling and closing the distance between them, pulling his chest to her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. The room suddenly felt much warmer, blush spreading across the back of the girl’s neck.

A shiver is sent down her spine, sensing his breath trail down and lips rest on her neck. “No” being the only word she can spit out.

He mutters “Good” before connecting his lips to her neck. Beginning to gently tug at the skin, loving how she flushed under his touch.

She hated how flustered she had grown, how breathless. It felt so unlike her. But her body caved to his touch, to him, tilting her head to give him more access.

“Maybe…” he breaks between each word to mindfully plant a kiss, “We should go back to the living room. Would not want to wake the others.” 

“Please,” she begged.

With permission he slowly led her back to the couch where they gamed, remembering to close the door behind. To follow he took a seat and pulled her into his lap. She gasped as she settled, feeling his hardness under her through his plaid pajamas.

“Yeah… you like that?” He asked rhetorically, pulling her back in by her waist.

She cupped his face in response, meeting his lips. Their kiss met a rhythm similar to the vague sound of waves outside. She stifled a moan and casted her head back as he began to draw circles with her hips.

“Oh that’s so hot,” she pulled back to remark jokingly.

“Fuck you.” The boy laughed.

“Well yeah…” She says obviously, changing the tone once again.

Without a moment to spare the boy pins her under him, her legs wrapping around his torso before they meet again. Going to attack her neck and tug at her shorts.

“Wait-” she gasps out.

He retracts immediately, feeling her tense under him.

“What do you want to do?” He quietly questions, worrying he has hurt her.

“We are tubing tomorrow, swimming, fishing,” her following words come out in a slurred breath, “and I would prefer to participate.” The girl explains carefully. Suggesting their actions would leave her unable to… well walk.

“Good point, great point,” he adds, able to relax once again and nuzzles her gently. 

He would never want to push her into something they, mutually, do not want. He loved this girl.

“But… we can pick this up after that,” she continues with a sly smile.

“Mhm. Would you like to head back to the dorms?” 

“Can we just… stay here?” She asks, peering up to watch his ravangeous eyes go soft.

“Of course,” he manages to slip out before nipping at her neck then snuggling in like a young animal.

The girl pulls her arms around him and plays with his hair while the boy draws circles around her body. It does not take long before they fall asleep in each other's arms, with the distinct smell of lake water tickling their noses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Smut(?): A work inspired by late nights at a friend's cottage, and what could be between friends. May or may not be a personal experience. Protagonists are similar in age with varying aged siblings and friends.


End file.
